Three Minute Planning
by Suffering Angel
Summary: Formal wear wasn't Teddy's thing. Trust Billy to make things worse.


I don't own YA.

Based on this piece, with permission: post/36904531062/1201-2

* * *

**_Three Minute Planning_**

Formal wear, formal speech, formal music, formal food, formal air that he breathed. Formal nights weren't really Teddy's thing, even if just staying out of anyone's way seemed to get him through most of it. The rest he managed thanks to not being alone, and he smiled at that thought when he glanced at Billy. The two were in a rather abandoned part of the estate, waiting for their hostess to finish getting ready and make her way down. Both were dressed quite _formally_, and though Teddy couldn't deny how good the dark suit looked on Billy, he wished it was more comfortable. It was perhaps the tenth time in the past twenty minutes that Teddy caught Billy rearranging his tie. It was enough to make Teddy feel uncomfortable, too, and he tugged at his own bow-tie. It was harder to loosen without taking apart, and he ended up undoing it.

"Remind me again why I don't have a _sane_ tie, like you?" Teddy complained and did nothing to stop Billy when he reached to redo Teddy's tie.

"Because I didn't let the Good Lady Bishop pick my formal attire for me."

"Well excuse me for not owning a normal suit." Teddy added, but his tone was quite warm and fond rather than scolding, and he looked at Billy quite adoringly.

Done with the tie, the mage ran his hands over the front of Teddy's cream-hued suit.  
"Nah, it's for the best. This thing covers far too much skin, anyway." Billy replied with a rather sly smile that made Teddy's cheeks paint.

"Says the guy wearing the _cape_."

Billy grinned at that.  
"To keep people other than you from ogling."

"_And_ me." The blond countered with a small pout.

"Sacrifices must be made, Ted."

"You can be a really mean tease, you know that?"

"So I've been told." Billy concluded, only to look somewhat preoccupied the next moment. Teddy was about to ask, but was distracted when Billy fished out the pair of sunglasses that was tucked in Teddy's breast pocket.

"why didn't I get a pair of those?"

"Because you have a sane suit." Teddy replied in slight exasperation and watched Billy toy with the sunglasses on his face. Several times he thought it was in place, but Billy didn't seem pleased until a short while later.

"How do I look?" He asked and spread his arms slightly. Teddy shook his head.

"Like you're trying too hard." Teddy replied and reached to push the sunglasses a bit higher up over Billy's nose. Billy scrunched his nose in mild dismay.

"Hm. Not the response I expected."

"What _did_ you expect?"

"Well, how about—"  
Instead of a verbal answer, Teddy had Billy's hands on his shoulders, and the next moment, the mage leaped up. A yelp left Teddy, and his arms moved on instinct to support Billy's legs and back so he was effectively carrying him bridal-style.

"_Now_ how do I look?" Billy asked with a grin. His glasses slipped down his nose, making him look at the world from over them.  
Teddy hardly minded this look.

"Crazy." He huffed lightly but sounded mostly amused. He easily supported Billy's weight, and only shifted to better his hold.

"Warn me next time you-"

"Warning." Billy practically purred and wrapped an arm around Teddy's neck, hand doing a peace-sign behind Teddy's head. Teddy noticed Billy's gaze wandered, and he turned with a cautious smile, only to be greeted by a camera's flash.

"_Perfect_." Kate hummed in a pleased manner before she began descending the stairs.  
Teddy tightened his hold over Billy and glared at him.

"Was this planned?" He mock-growled in a low voice. Billy could only laugh back.

"What, no, just-"  
The hold around him tightened and Teddy leaned in a bit closer.  
"…since three minutes ago."

Whatever Teddy had to say to that was interrupted by another flash, this time from close range. Both teens squinted in mild pain, and Billy pushed the glasses higher to cover his eyes.

"That was nasty, Katie."

"You'll thank me when I develop these."

"Probably."

Billy was put down, and the girl hooked her arms with theirs, standing between them.

"Well then, boys, are we ready to _mingle_?"

"Nope~!"

"Hell no."

"Good!" Kate concluded and pulled her escorts along towards where the party was held.


End file.
